


Le silence est un ami qui ne trahit jamais

by AlenaAeterna



Series: Dans la vie de Daisy Scrimgeour [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Resistance, Second War with Voldemort, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Elle connaît la torture, elle la subit chaque jour qui passe. Mais elle ne dit rien, s'enfermant dans son esprit pour ne pas sombrer.





	Le silence est un ami qui ne trahit jamais

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, hormis mon OC Daisy.
> 
> Univers : Je me positionne dans le septième tome, quand les Mangemorts ont pris possession de Poudlard.
> 
> Notes : OS écrit à l'origine pour un concours sur le silence, le personnage principal n'avait pas le droit de parler. Daisy est une OC qui reviendra dans d'autres textes. Le titre est une citation de Confucius.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Secouée par des tremblements incontrôlables, Daisy peinait à se relever. Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal, ses muscles refusaient de puiser l'énergie nécessaire pour lui permettre de tenir sur ses jambes. La torture était de plus en plus violente, les sortilèges se faisaient longs et douloureux, l'empêchant d'aligner des pensées cohérentes. Poudlard n'était plus le refuge protégé dans lequel elle avait étudié pendant six ans, il s'agissait maintenant d'un endroit supplémentaire tombé sous la coupe des forces du Mal. Les Mangemorts avaient pris possession de l'école de magie, imposant leur présence ténébreuse aux élèves.

Daisy savait que la situation pouvait dégénérer mais elle commençait à atteindre ses limites. Les potions régénératrices ne parvenaient plus à apaiser sa souffrance, elles lui étaient devenues inutiles depuis quelques semaines. La Serdaigle était consciente qu'une parole suffirait à améliorer les choses mais elle gardait un point d'honneur à ne rien dire. Amycus Carrow s'amusait souvent avec elle, usant du sortilège  _doloris_  dès qu'il le pouvait, prétextant des désobéissances de la part de Daisy, même lorsqu'elle ne parlait pas. Elle avait su s'adapter à ces retenues particulières, regrettant le temps où elle récurait les chaudrons à cause de ses remarques pendant les cours du professeur Rogue.

Mais c'était une autre époque, un temps à proscrire de ses pensées. Elle n'était plus qu'une poupée silencieuse uniquement capable de se taire, même quand son corps lui faisait mal et que son esprit criait sa douleur. Elle se réfugiait dans un coin de sa tête, pour retenir des hurlements qui plairaient bien trop à Amycus qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à la torturer.

Parvenant enfin à se remettre debout, chancelant à chacun de ses pas, Daisy passa à côté du Mangemort, sans un mot. Il l'observa avec un rictus satisfait, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste pour la retenir, l'ayant fait souffrir assez pour la soirée. La jeune femme avançait difficilement, quittant la pièce alors que son être lui soufflait de se reposer, ce qu'elle ne fit pas puisqu'elle se dirigea vers une destination plus précise mais éloignée de sa salle commune. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne derrière elle, la Serdaigle se rendit au septième étage, implorant la Salle sur Demande pour se voir offrir un espace où se rendre présentable.

Il était hors de question pour elle de retourner auprès de ses camarades dans un tel état, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un rappel de ce qui les attendait s'ils ne respectaient pas les volontés de la nouvelle équipe éducative. La jeune femme se traîna vers un point d'eau mis à sa disposition par la Salle, hésitant à observer son apparence dans la psyché qui se dressait face à elle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ternes et emmêlés, son regard d'or paraissait vide et son visage était maculé par le sang qui s'était échappé de son nez suite aux coups physiques d'Amycus. Avec un grognement de douleur, elle se déshabilla doucement, ne manquant pas de constater que le moindre mouvement était un véritable supplice, simplement parce qu'elle refusait de s'abaisser devant les Carrow et leurs idéaux sur la pureté du sang.

Daisy se passa de l'eau sur le visage, frottant jusqu'à voir disparaître toutes les traces de sang, colorant l'eau en rouge. Ce geste lui était trop familier, désormais. Les larmes contenues dans ses yeux coulèrent enfin et elle s'écroula sur le sol, recroquevillée. Ses pleurs étaient silencieux, aucun bruit ne venait briser la quiétude de la Salle sur Demande. La sorcière finit par fermer ses paupières, rêvant à une autre époque, lorsque sa seule peur était de louper ses potions ou de devenir la cible de Drago Malefoy et de sa bande. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus espérer retrouver l'ambiance des années précédentes, plus maintenant, mais elle continuait de croire en un miracle, même infime.

Du plat de la main, elle sécha ses larmes, se relevant ensuite pour se passer à nouveau de l'eau sur le visage. Les autres ne devaient pas voir qu'elle avait pleuré, elle ne tenait pas à les décourager encore plus. Daisy récupéra quelques vêtements aux couleurs de sa maison puis termina de s'habiller. Dans la poche de sa cape, sa baguette semblait bien lourde. Il lui suffisait de la saisir pour se débarrasser des Carrow et de leurs tortures mais il y avait pire derrière cet acte. Elle était incapable de tuer mais les immobiliser ne serait qu'un répit de trop courte durée. Elle s'était promis d'obtenir ses examens au plus vite puis de quitter Poudlard pour ne jamais y revenir, tant pis si elle devait mettre de côté son rêve d'y enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Vérifiant une nouvelle fois sa tenue, la sorcière retourna dans sa salle commune, saluant d'un léger signe de tête les quelques camarades qu'elle croisait. Certains l'évitaient en marmonnant sur son passage, prétextant qu'elle méritait ce qu'elle avait à supporter et argumentant sur le fait qu'elle devait assumer ses propres paroles. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être très douée pour savoir qu'ils tenaient ces discours afin de se faire bien voir, pour ne pas subir le même sort que les élèves qui se faisaient torturer. Ils agissaient tous de cette manière, comme des pantins, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Pour sa part, Daisy ne pouvait plus se taire, elle se sentait souvent poussée par un désir violent d'exprimer sa haine à l'encontre des Mangemorts.

Les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avaient pas de prise sur elle, elle n'avait aucun frère, aucune sœur pouvant servir d'otage. Son père avait été assassiné quelques mois plus tôt, la rendant orpheline. Sa mère était morte quand elle n'était qu'un nourrisson. Les Carrow pouvaient bien la menacer de s'en prendre à sa famille, elle n'avait plus personne, il ne lui restait plus que ses amis. Et pour eux, elle se retenait de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas, ce qui risquait de coûter leur vie. Mais tout comme la torture commençait à être lourde à porter, ses pensées avaient du mal à ne pas être exprimées librement face à ses bourreaux.

Lorsqu'elle parvint au dortoir des filles, Daisy fut accueillie par des regards distants. Même ses camarades féminines n'osaient pas lui parler, comme si elle était devenue l'élève à éviter alors que d'autres provoquaient les Carrow bien plus souvent qu'elle. Sans même leur adresser la parole, elle se coucha dans son lit, grimaçant encore lorsque son corps lui rappela qu'elle avait mal. La douceur des draps ne compensait pas ses douleurs mais elle avait besoin de sommeil et elle n'allait pas se plaindre pour si peu. Plusieurs fois, elle se retourna, peinant à trouver la bonne position pour dormir. Les questions d'Amycus allaient et venaient dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait pas à les oublier, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse à leur fournir, à lui et aux autres Mangemorts.

Elle ignorait où se trouvait Harry Potter et ses amis, elle avait beau lui avoir déjà adressé la parole, ce n'était pas l'élève qu'elle avait le plus côtoyé en six ans et elle n'était sûrement pas la mieux placée pour en savoir autant à son sujet. Tout comme elle ne savait pratiquement rien sur ceux qui se rebellaient contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ou du moins, elle ignorait trop de choses pour pouvoir être la vraie cible idéale des Mangemort, elle ne connaissait que quelques noms évidents, comme tout le monde. L'implication des Weasley n'était inconnue de presque personne, raison pour laquelle Ginny était surveillée par certains professeurs, de même que ceux qui s'affichaient avec elle dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, la Serdaigle tenta de s'endormir mais une voix autoritaire résonna à travers l'école de sorcellerie. Elle fronça les sourcils en se redressant dans son lit, jetant un coup d'œil à ses camarades, toutes pâles et inquiètes. Elles quittèrent toutes leurs chemises de nuit pour revêtir leurs uniformes, rejoignant les garçons dans la salle commune. Comme l'ordonna Alecto Carrow, tous les élèves se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, là où se rassemblaient les autres maisons. Daisy n'était pas rassurée, un rassemblement en pleine nuit n'était jamais bon signe. Tous les enseignants étaient là, y compris le directeur Rogue qui détaillait les jeunes sorciers et sorcières qui lui faisaient face. Le silence était pesant, personne ne parlait, attendant tous de connaître la raison de cette convocation nocturne.

\- Nous avons découvert des livres interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école, déclara Alecto en se délectant des expressions tendues ou effrayées des élèves. De la magie de haut niveau prohibée dans notre enseignement.

La femme Mangemort patienta quelques secondes, savourant l'effet de son discours. Ce genre de découverte pouvait entraîner des tortures physiques ou morales très lourdes pour le responsable, ce que chacun savait. Bien évidemment, personne ne se dénonça, ce que les professeurs n'apprécièrent pas. Amycus poussa un soupir feint avant de se diriger vers la rangée des Serdaigle, s'arrêtant devant Daisy qu'il toisa longuement.

\- Il serait dommage de punir la mauvaise personne, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Mais nous avons l'habitude de passer du temps ensemble.

La brune se demanda si les autres avaient entendu les paroles du Mangemort mais elle ne dit rien, essayant de cacher ses tremblements. Elle n'était pas encore vraiment remise des  _doloris_  de la journée mais elle savait très bien qu'elle ne serait pas épargnée si personne ne se rendait. Amycus aimait lui faire du mal, il utilisait n'importe quel prétexte pour la voir souffrir et elle n'échapperait sans pas à ce qui l'attendait.

\- Je pourrais te révéler quelque chose au sujet de ton père, il a eu une pensée pour toi avant de mourir.

La sorcière sentit son cœur battre plus vite et ce n'était pas à cause des tortures qui se profilaient. L'assassinat de son père avait brisé quelque chose en elle et là, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour tenter d'oublier sa peine, Amycus trouvait un moyen d'attiser sa curiosité. Il lui faisait pression en évoquant la mort de son père, pour obtenir des futures informations qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de lui fournir. Elle aurait le choix entre livrer le peu qu'elle savait sur Potter ou ne jamais apprendre ce que son père avait à lui dire. Elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'Amycus esquissait un sourire satisfait en déclarant haut et fort que Daisy payerait pour le ou la coupable.

Malheureusement pour la Serdaigle, cette simple phrase ne suffit pas à tirer des remords au responsable et elle se vit contrainte de suivre le Carrow. Plusieurs de ses camarades lui lancèrent des regards désolés et compatissants mais elle les ignora, marchant d'un pas automatique en refusant de penser à ce qui l'attendait. Le Mangemort ne se départit pas de son sourire, ce qui tira un frisson d'appréhension à la sorcière. Daisy était de plus en plus tendue, elle ne parvenait pas à chasser de ses pensées le mal qu'elle ressentait à chacune de ses séances de torture, d'autant plus qu'elle allait subir tout cela à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était loin d'avoir le légendaire courage des Gryffondor, elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds mais elle tint le coup malgré tout.

Amycus la poussa dans son bureau, refermant magiquement la porte derrière lui en arborant un rictus malsain qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la Serdaigle. Elle serra les poings fortement, refusant de lui montrer qu'elle avait de plus en plus peur. Le Carrow la déposséda de sa baguette avant de prononcer distinctement le sortilège  _doloris_. Aussitôt, Daisy fut la proie d'une douleur croissante, tombant à genoux sur le sol en refusant de laisser passer le moindre hurlement, les lèvres closes. Les premières salves de magie la firent souffrir mais elle gardait encore conscience, restant lucide le plus possible.

Le Mangemort, peu satisfait de constater qu'elle luttait, augmenta l'effet du sortilège. La Serdaigle s'écroula complètement, son regard fixant le motif d'un tapis pour ne pas sombrer. Elle connaissait l'histoire des parents de Neville, elle en avait entendu parler par les rumeurs et elle ne voulait pas finir comme eux. La folie n'était pas le meilleur avenir à souhaiter, elle n'aurait personne pour la pleurer quand elle aurait perdu l'esprit. Cette simple constatation lui redonna des forces et elle croisa alors les yeux cruels d'Amycus, soutenant son regard sans flancher, ignorant la douleur qui parcourait son corps à chaque seconde.

\- Où est Potter ? persifla le Mangemort. Où est-il ?

Daisy ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire insolant, retenant une remarque qui pourrait lui valoir une punition plus violente.

\- Tu prends la mauvaise décision en restant muette, lâcha le frère d'Alecto. Je vais t'obliger à me supplier et tu retrouveras vite l'usage de la parole. Pense à ton père.

La jeune femme avait beau savoir que la protection du monde magique était importante, plus que ses propres intérêts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de  _vouloir_  savoir. Mais elle n'avait rien à donner en échange et elle devinait que le Mangemort en avait parfaitement conscience.

\- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur les opposants du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu auras les dernières paroles de ton père.

Elle secoua la tête négativement, recevant un nouveau  _doloris_ , ne baissant pas les bras pour autant. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, symboles de son désespoir et du dilemme qui prenait forme dans son esprit. D'un côté, il y avait le peu d'informations qu'elle possédait et, de l'autre, un dernier signe de vie de son père, rien que des mots pour elle de la part de la seule personne qui avait veillé sur elle. Elle s'était promis de ne jamais céder, de garder pour elle les rares bribes de connaissances sur la résistance magique mais elle avait tant aimé son père qu'elle n'était plus sûre d'elle.

\- Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, Daisy, juste une petite aide de ta part. J'ai beaucoup à t'offrir, le Maître pourrait même te remercier.

La Serdaigle n'eut pas besoin de plus pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Le Carrow avait évoqué l'un des êtres les plus cruels du siècle, ce qui lui suffisait pour se rappeler où elle était et ce qu'elle ne devait surtout pas faire. Lorsqu'un  _doloris_  plus violent la frappa, elle ne hurla pas, fermant juste les yeux en comptant les secondes. Peu importait l'insistance des Mangemorts, elle ne trahirait jamais le bon camp, en mémoire de son père.


End file.
